Portal Of Fiction
by Lalalexa2013
Summary: If I told you that there was a gateway-a portal if you will- among us, would you believe me? And if I told you that it likes to lead the most recognized fictional characters into our world? No? Well you should. Why? Because, my dear comrades, I've seen it happened. In the most ridiculous place on the face of the planet. My 3rd period math class. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

If I told you that there was a gateway-a portal if you will- among us, would you believe me? And if I told you that it likes to lead the most recognized fictional characters into our world? No? Well you should. Why? Because, my dear comrades, I've seen it happened. In the most ridiculous place on the face of the planet. My 3rd period math class.

I saw the gate before it happened. But it was more like a shimmer in the air than a portal. It was just there, in the middle of the white board. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was just hallucinating. It was still there. Cleaned my glasses. Still there.

"Are you okay, Ventura?" I glanced to my best friend, Martinez. Well, her name is Angela but we were in ROTC together our freshman year so it stuck. She was a very short person but good hearted. She was someone I could trust with anything.

"Can you see that?" I asked, pointing to the shimmer. She took a look and frowned.

"What am I suppose to see?"

"The shimmer."

"Shimmer?"

"Yes shimmer. Do you not see the damn shimmer in the bloody air?" She have me a questionable look before shaking her head no. I huffed and rubbed my hand over my face in frustration.

"Dude, what did you drink last night?" She asked. I sighed and turned to her.

"I didn't drink anything!" Martinez gave me a look. "I promise!" She continued to give me that look before turning back to her worksheet. I groaned in annoyance and place my pencil on my upper lip. I continued to stare menacingly at the shimmer before someone stood in my view. I looked up and quickly grabbed my pencil. I then smiled nervously.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Graumann?" He glanced at my mockingly blank worksheet and back at me.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something, Alexa?" I tapped my pencil against my lip then shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Oh well." He gave me a knowing look. "Damn it was worth a try." I pressed the pencil against the paper, scribbling random nonsense, hoping that he'll leave. He didn't. I sighed and about to make an excuse to go to the restroom but Mr. Graumann interrupted me.

"The Portal shall open." I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, portal?" I asked. What portal? I leaned forward a bit to see if Mr. Graumann was on something. Then I noticed his eyes. They were purely white. I sank back into my seat and gripped my pencil tightly. I didn't know what was going on but I'm not going down without a right way. Then the room was starting to shake. Shrieks and shouts were coming from around me. I felt Martinez was trying to pull me away from my seat, shouting at me. I was too focused on the teacher. I didn't noticed the shimmering behind him began to become more visible. All of a sudden, Mr. Graumann sank into the floor, unconscious. I was startled but then I glanced at the shimmer. It looked more like a vortex now. I hadn't noticed that Martinez was still here.

"W-What is that?" She asked stuttering. I began to shake, terrified of the growing vortex. "Let's get outta here!" But I just stood there. Too scared to move. Then there was a whisper in my ear.

"Watch out." I pushed Martinez and myself out of the way as something was launched out of the portal. It gave out a yelp as it landed on the desks, binders and pencils flying. Martinez and I sat there on the ground as it started to get up. Then I realized it wasn't a thing. It was more like two human beings. Grown men, to be precise. Then they turned their heads to us and I gasped. I recognized them.

"Holy shit. Sherlock and Watson?!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Martinez and I just sat there, so many things were going though my mind. What was that portal thing? Why was Mr. Graumann still knocked out? And most importantly, why the bloody hell was Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman from "Sherlock" doing in my high school math classroom. In Alvin, Texas.

"Where are we? Weren't we just in London?" Martin asked. I was still in awe. But I quickly composed myself and cleared my throat.

"I believe that was my question." I said, adjusting my jacket. Martin and Benedict shared a glance before Benedict started to glare at me. I raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Do you not know what happened?"

"Clearly not, girl." Benedict said in a cold voice. Like Sherlock. I scoffed.

"Quit the act, Ben. There's no need to play the ice cold Sherlock on me." He mouthed the word Ben in a questionable manner.

"Who the hell is 'Ben'?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb. You're Benedict Cumberbatch," I pointed to Martin who was now tending to Mr. Graumann. "And he's Martin Freeman. Right?" Sherlock smirked and brushed off his coat.

"Wrong, Miss Ventura." I stepped back a bit startled but bumped into Martinez. She was standing, a terrified look on her face.

"How does he know your name?" I glanced at the pair and then to the vortex thing. A sudden thought appeared in my mind.

"Because he just deduced me. I was just deduced by the most famous consulting detective the world has ever known. Mr. Sherlock Holmes, accompanied by Dr. John Watson." They all gave me a surprised look, except Sherlock who just raised his eyebrows.

"And how are you not freaking out?" She asked. I cracked a smile and whispered in her ear.

"Because if I start freaking out, I might piss my pants." I placed my hand in my pockets and gazed at the portal. It was gorgeous, all blue and purple. Then it suddenly vanished. What the hell? Great. Now their only way home is gone.

"How do you know who we are?" Watson asked. I shifted my eyes in his direction and smirked.

"Because you two are very popular in this universe." "'This universe'? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're in a parallel universe. " I replied, checking my iPod. It was 10:36. I took a quick look around the room and clenched my teeth. Someone is going to be looking through the classes by now.

"A parallel universe. That's not possible." Sherlock said, eyeing me. I scowled and walked to my backpack. I put it on while sliding Martinez's to her.

"Look we can't stay here." I turned to Martinez. "Did you bring your truck today?" She shakily nodded. I then turned to the men. "You can stay here if you want but I don't think they'll take kindly to two strange men and an unconscious one in the same room." I quickly walked to the door and peered out. The hallway was cleared.

"Come on." I pushed Martinez out while Sherlock and Watson decided to be wimps and think about it. "Let's go ladies." I growled. They looked at me and frowned. I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone. It's cracked screen was telling me that I missed 32 calls from my sister Zeili. I quickly sent her a text saying I was fine and that Martinez is driving me home. There was no way I could tell her what had happened. I heard footsteps behind me and I smiled.

"Glad you can join us." I said. I heard Sherlock scoffed. We went down the indoor stairs and through the opened fire exit. As we crossed the parking lot full of people, I noticed that police officers were combing through the crowd, probably looking for suspicious people. I quickly looked at Sherlock and saw that he was still wearing that ever so suspicious black trench coat. In the middle of October. In Texas. I sighed and turned to Martinez.

"Go get your truck. We'll wait for you behind the library." She quickly looked behind me.

"Why should I?" I sighed and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Because something is going on and I have to figure out what. But I'm going to need some help." She looked hesitant but nodded. Martinez gave me a quick salute and ran toward the gym parking lot. I turned to Sherlock and John and smiled.

"Let's go. She'll meet us behind the library." We walked side by side, avoiding the girls that noticed Sherlock. I gave them a glare and they backed away immediately.

"Anything to say, Sherlock?" I asked. I felt his suspicious eyes on me the entire time.

"Why did you call me Ben?"

"Short for Benedict."

"Doesn't answer my question, Alexa." I flinched.

"I'll answer that when we get to my house."

"Why do we need to go to your house?" Asked John.

"If you want to figure it out, you need a safe place. The only one I can think of is my house." I noticed then that they were eyeing something behind. I quickly turned around and ran into something. I back away and saw an officer in front of me.

"Excuse me but do you know these two gentlemen, miss?" I heard John trying to say something but I stopped him.

"They're my uncles. Uncle Ben and Uncle Martin." I said. The cop eyed me funny.

"But he," The cop points to John. "Looks nothing like you." I tried to pull off a relaxed laugh.

"Of course not! He's married into my family." The policeman slowly nodded. "Married to Uncle Ben." I heard a choked noise and I smiled.

"Uh really?" The cop questioned. I pretended to be offended.

"My uncles can't get married now?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you thought it. Do not deny it!" I quickly grabbed both Sherlock and John's hand and pressed them together. "They should be together! Do not deny their love for each other. Even on this frightening day, they should be together!" I released their hands when I heard a horn. I looked back and saw Martinez waving from the window of a truck that was clearly not her own. I decided to question her later. I turned back to the cop and tried to wave him off.

"Well, there's our ride. Goodbye, officer! Oh and stop cheating on your wife You make it look so obvious!" I said, quietly pushing Sherlock and John to the truck. He slowly waved in a daze. I quietly laughed when I shoved them in the back and placed myself in the shotgun. I took a deep breath and prepared to apologize but then I heard laughing. Sherlock and John were cracking up. I tilted my head in confusion and Sherlock looked at me.

"That was so brilliant! You are a clever girl, Alexa Ventura." He said, grinning. I let out a laugh.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"So where did you get the truck from, Martinez?" I asked. We were halfway to my house when I finally remembered that we were in a different truck. Martinez smirked as she drove.

"I borrowed it from Daniel. And don't worry, we're gonna meet up and exchange trucks later." I just sighed and nodded my head. I heard Sherlock and John talking about something but couldn't make it out. Oh well. I checked my phone and saw 27 missed calls from both my sisters and my parents. I decided to call my sister Gladis (but everyone calls her Jenny). She picked up after the first ring.

"Where the fuck are you?!" She shouted. I winced and flushed a bit when everyone looked at me.

"No need to shout. And I'm sorry that I didn't answer but I kinda in a rush. You know, earthquake and all." Now that I thought about it, the portal probably caused it. That stupid thing has yet to appear again.

"Yeah I know but I was worried. Zeili and me are both worried."

"It's 'Zeili and I'." Sherlock said. I shot him a look and he just sat there with a dull face.

"Well you don't have to worry. Martinez is dropping me off. I couldn't stay there with cops in my face, you know." I heard her sigh and mutter something to Zeili.

"I guess it's fine then. Just be careful okay? Dad's gonna pick up Zeili so you're gonna be alone for a while."

"That's fine." It was perfect. Now Zeili won't know about Sherlock and John.

"Okay bye sissy." I muttered a goodbye and hung up. Martinez looked at me with a concern look.

"How's your sisters?"

"They're fine." I said, rubbing my face. "I wish this day would just end."

"Ah, home." I said, walking through the door. I looked back to the others and stifled a laugh. Sherlock was being attacked by my pups Chito and Oreo while John stood there laughing. Martinez on the other hand, was petting my cat, Kiko. I leaned against the doorway, smiling.

"C'mon you silly puppies. Stop torturing the mean detective." I said, throwing a treat, from the chair on the patio, across the yard. They immediately went after it and I ushered everyone into the house. After I closed the door, I noticed Sherlock heading straight to my room. I didn't questioned it, I have no idea what goes through his mind, but I don't let most people in my room. I ran after him and dead legged him before he opened the door. He landed on the floor, clutching his leg.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you to never enter a girl's room without permission?" I said, grabbing my laptop from my room.

"Never been a one for rules." He replied, rubbing his leg. I smirked.

"Should've guessed." We walked to the living room. John was sitting on the couch, eyeing the decorations with curiosity. It was an awful country theme.

"My mom loves the whole country thing. Dresses up in cowboy hats and boots when she gets the chance." I explained. John looked at me and smiled.

"It's nice." I scoffed.

"No it's not." I placed my laptop on the counter and switched it on. "So, Sherlock, you've been quiet long enough. Any questions?"

"Why are we here?"

"Oh, start with the hardest ones, don't you? Well, explain what happened in your London before you got sent here."

"We were chasing Jim Moriarty through an abandoned park. When we finally got close to him, he disappeared. Then next thing I knew, we were in your classroom." I processed his story in my mind, my eyes widen at a thought.

"Do you mean James Moriarty is in this world." Sherlock scrowled.

"I suppose so. How do you know his name?" I gulped as I quickly typed Sherlock BBC on Google.

"Martinez, turn on my PlayStation and go on Netflix." I barked. She quickly grabbed the remote and went to work. I looked at John and motioned him to get near the laptop. He got up and stood next to Sherlock.

"In this world, um you guys are from a Tv show." I clicked on images and shoved it near them. I watched their reaction as they went from curiosity to nauseated. I bit my lip as Sherlock pushed my laptop back to me.

"But that's impossible." He said, slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry but it's true. You're characters from a series of books but you're more modernized. I'll show you." I quickly ran into Zeili's room and went through her closet. I grabbed her book that contained multiple Sherlock Holmes stories. I walked back to Sherlock and John and placed it in John's hand. Both he and Sherlock skimmed through the book and frowned slightly.

"That's me but not me I suppose." John said, placing a finger on a page. Sherlock nodded and looked at me. I smiled sadly then grabbed the remote from Martinez 's hand.

"And this is your show." I said, pressing play on "Sherlock". They watched as John on Tv had the flash back about the war.

"But t-that's me! I remember that." I covered my mouth as John began to shake violently. Then the Tv Sherlock appeared. Sherlock crossed his arms in his chest and I watched himself whip a dead body. He gave me a frown.

"Turn it off. I've seen enough." I complied and turned the PlayStation off. I rubbed the back of my neck as Sherlock consoled John, who was still freaked. "Do you need anything to drink or eat?" I asked.

"A glass of water would be nice." John muttered. Sherlock agreed. I nodded and motioned Martinez to follow me. We walked into the kitchen and as I poured some water into some glasses, Martinez had a concerned look on her face.

"How are you so calm about this? The earthquake, that vortex and these two characters that shouldn't be here. How?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"You just have to accept the impossible. Makes things more easier to process." I explained. I picked up the glasses and shoved them into her hands. "Now go mingle." She grunted and walked out. After a while, I poured some tamarind juice for myself. As I started to drink, I nearly spitted it out, realizing that Sherlock was standing near me. After I composed myself, I cleared my throat.

"Is he okay?" I asked. Sherlock sighed and nodded.

"He'll survive. Just a bit shell shocked."

"Will you be okay?" He looked at me, surprised.

"I suppose. Just can't understand it. Why was there a gateway in the place it was? And how is it connected to you?"

"How do you know if it was connected to me?"

"How did you know that police officer was cheating on his wife?" I smirked and pointed to my ring finger.

"I noticed that he had a tanned line on his finger. Thought he had lost it or something but then I remembered I saw a glint of gold in his pocket when I bumped into him. And there was a bunch of moms in the parking lot so it made sense."

"Good deduction." I smiled and giggled.

"Learned from the best." Sherlock smiled and we shared a peaceful moment of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

I never thought I would be combing my fingers through Benedict Cumberbatch's hair. Well, it was Sherlock's curls but it was close enough. And how he's tolerating it is beyond me. But I don't mind. We were on my couch, discussing plans on how to figure out where Moriarty could be hiding. John was sitting next to me, wrapped in my Nightmare Before Christmas blanket, sipping from his glass of water while Martinez sat on the love chair. Sherlock decided to sit on the floor for some apparent reason, typing away on my laptop. Kiko decided to be a curious little thing and venture thought the house and claimed his spot next to Sherlock's side. I giggled when Sherlock started to rub Kiko's ears.  
"So did you find where he could be?" I asked after a moment. He then slammed my laptop shut and groaned.  
"I can't figure it out! I can only assume that he would be in a bigger city than this town. Houston, I suppose but where in Houston?" He started to rub his head frantically. Kiko didn't move an inch. I sighed and then took a risk. I placed my hands on his head and started to massage him. He flinched a bit but relaxed after a bit.  
"You really need to relax more. My dad used to do this for me as a kid after I got into fights." I winked at John when he gave a shocked look. "Usually won. But after a while it soothed me. I kinda miss it, really." He slightly nodded and John smiled at me. I knew Sherlock never was a person who got along with people, but I was friends with all sorts of people. I was that type of person. Martinez chuckled as Kiko got slightly jealous and jumped onto my lap. We sat there for a moment before I heard a noise. I took my hands away from Sherlock's head and jumped off the couch. I walked to the window and saw my sister's car pull into the driveway. I turned back to the others and shook my head nervously. Shit. I am so in trouble.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I had a troubling day so I did this in a slight rush. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this mess! Until next time, please remember to read and review :) Love and kisses, Alexa


	5. Chapter 5

"Shit, shit, shit! You two need to hide!" Sherlock and John stood up and began to search for a hiding. I heard the car stop in the driveway and knew we were running out of time. I walked to Sherlock and John and practically shoved them into my parents room.

"Stay there until I figure something out." I warned and shut the door. Then I heard a knock on the front door. I whipped around and quickly made it to the door. I opened it and was met with a flurry of hugs.

"Oh thank God you're okay!" Jenny and Zeili said in union. I rolled my eyes and returned the hugs. Then I felt tiny arms around my waist. I looked down and saw my niece and nephews. Oh great.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I said, after being released.

"Did you feel that huge earthquake?" William, my oldest nephew, shouted, his blue eyes gleaming. I nodded but looked to Jenny and frowned.

"They were with you today?"

"They had no school so BJ dropped them off this morning." I shook my head. These poor kids.

"It was super cool!" Wait, what?

"You like earthquakes now, Will?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I didn't." Alexis, my only niece, said. I knelt down and patted her head

"Of course you didn't, baby. Was it scary?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and nodded. I sighed and rubbed her back. I then noticed Isaac, the youngest out of all of them, sleeping peacefully on Zeili's back.

"What about Gordo?" Jenny laughed a bit.

"Slept right through it." I glanced at the kitchen clock. It read 12: 37 p.m.

"He didn't go to school at all?"

"I was about to wake him up for school when the earthquake started. Alerts least he wasn't at school when it happened." I nodded and when Alexis released me, I walked to the couch and grabbed my phone. Everyone had said hi to Martinez and turned on the Tv. The news was one, already talking about the earthquake. Saying how strange it was that an earthquake had happened in Texas. Of course it was weird! It was probably caused by that stupid portal thing! But then I began to think about Jim Moriarty. If he did come to this world, how come he didn't come through the portal that Sherlock and John came out of. Unless there was another portal somewhere else. It had to be somewhere in Houston that's for sure. But where?

"Hey, who's jacket is this?" I perked up from my position and saw Zeili holding up a black coat. Sherlock's black coat. Martinez and I shared a look and I immediately grabbed the coat.

"Do you like it? A friend gave it to me for Christmas. Isn't it lovely?" I said, placing it on. The bottom of the coat hit the floor and the cuffs went over my hands. I looked like a small child in it.

"Looks like a Sherlock coat." Zeili said. I tensed up but tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah I know! Super rad, isn't it? Well I'm going to put this in Mom's room since I clearly don't have room for it in my closet." I walked to my mom's room and opened the door. I flung the coat to Sherlock who was standing near the door, probably trying to eavesdrop. I walked out and sat back down on the couch. I gave Martinez a look and she nodded. We continued to watch the news for a bit before I got up to get some water. As I stood, I heard a huge boom. I quickly looked at the Tv and sure enough, there was a big explosion in Houston. People were running around in a panic on the television, looking frightened. Then for a moment, I saw him. James Moriarty walking away from the scene. I gasped and quickly took a picture from my iPod before it changed into a different scene of the explosion. I looked at the picture and frowned. He had a cocky smile on his face. Then I heard a gasped from right next to me.

"Holy carp! It's Benedict Cumberbatch!" Zeili shouted. I quickly turned around and saw Sherlock and John standing right behind me.

"God damn it." I muttered.

"You were supposed to wait!"

"As I told you before, I'm not the type to listen to rules. Now what's going on?" I sighed and pointed to the Tv.

"There was a bombing in Houston. In the downtown area, near Memorial City Mall. And look at this," I then showed him the picture. "Looks like Moriarty is already playing games." He grabbed my iPod and quickly scanned the picture, probably looking at every detail. He gave it back to me and smiled.

"Finally, something fun has happened. We have to get to Houston and fast." I looked to Martinez and found her smiling. It looks like she's getting used to the impossible.

"Woah, woah, woah. Just what in the hell is going on here?" Jenny said. I noticed that she was clutching her kids and Zeili. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, these two are from a parallel universe from our own. Them crossing into our world, probably caused the earthquake but their enemy Jim Moriarty has crossed through too. He was the one who placed that bomb in Houston and now we've got to stop him. So I'll see you later, bye love you all!" I said, grabbing my jacket and heading to the door. They just sat there as Sherlock and I walked through the door, with John and Martinez close behind us. We settled into the truck and as Martinez started it up, I looked out the window. Jenny and Zeili were standing outside the front door, with a concerned look on their faces. I waved goodbye as Martinez drove off. I relaxed back into the seat and rubbed my face.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to tell them that?" John asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I couldn't just lie to them. They have to understand that something is going on and somehow I'm involved in it."

"Protector of mankind." I whirled around in my seat to look at Sherlock.

"What-"

"The meaning of your name. Protector of mankind. Seems like a fitting name for you. Do you always help people you don't know, even without thinking of the harm it can do to you?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, because everyone always need some sort of help one way or another. It had always seemed natural to me, not thinking of the negative outcomes. Even if I'm not rewarded, it always nice to know that I helped someone. Even if I'm not treated the same." Sherlock gave me a small smile.

"Seems reasonable." I laughed a little and leaned back into my chair. Then I felt small drops of water on my skin. I realized I was crying.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what now?" I asked. Sherlock gave me a look but I ignored it. We were all standing in the middle of Memorial City Mall, receiving crazed looks by bystanders. Mostly for Sherlock who was on the floor, checking for clues I suppose. John was sitting on the bench closest to Sherlock, looking through his phone. He gave a bored sigh and started to gaze around. I looked at my wallet and groaned.  
"Okay, whose hungry?" I hesitantly announced. John immediately perked up and smiled. "I guess I am." He said, getting up. I turned to Martinez but I forgot that she went to return Daniel's truck. I then glanced at Sherlock, thinking he would say something. He didn't. How very typical of him.  
"Okay Sherlock, we're gonna go to the food court. Want anything?" He shook his head, continuing to search for anything. I shrugged and lead John to the food court.

* * *

I sighed when I gave the woman the last of my money. John chuckled as we walked away from the counter, his hands full of Chinese food.  
"Sorry Alexa. For all of this."  
"It's alright, I'm having fun. This is the most exciting day of my life." I said, giving John a big smile. He gave me a surprised look.  
"Really? Especially with Sherlock?" I laughed.  
"Yeah, with Sherlock. I know, it's shocking."  
"But you do know how Sherlock is like, right?"  
"Yes but I don't see how that matters. I like him the way he is."  
"That's surprising but very good. It would be amazing for Sherlock to call you his friend. I know I do." I look at him with a smile and bowed slightly.  
"I am honored to be considered a friend of John Watson. Hopefully Sherlock too."

* * *

"What the hell?" I said. There was Sherlock, poor, poor Sherlock, surrounded by about 5 or 6 fan girls. They had him cornered, asking for pictures and deductions. Asking if he would ever hook up with John. I stifled a laugh when John blushed. He shot me a look and I smiled nervously.  
"I told you, you guys are popular here." I said, cracking my knuckles. "Now stand back." I calmly walked toward the group and took a deep breath.  
"Excuse me!" I yelled. About everyone in the mall look at me and I flushed but cleared my throat. "Hi, but it seems that you have my friend cornered there. I know his cosplay is like totally amazing and he could totally be a Sherlock double but we have stuff to do and cons to go to. So can you be super sweet fan girls and let him be, please?" They gave me a suspicious look.  
"How do we know that he's your friend?"  
"How do you know that I won't kick your asses?" I growled, pulling my hair back. I didn't want to fight my fellow fan girls but I had to get them away from him. I put myself in a fighting position I learned from my very short martial art lessons and waited for one of those notches to make their moves. Before they launched at me, there was a huge explosion behind me. I heard John yell out as I land on the floor, my head connecting to the ground. I opened my eyes to see a figure, calling my name but I couldn't hear from the screaming and cries. They leaned closer to me but then I was surrounded by the dark.

A/N: Totally sorry for the wait but I had a super busy week and I probably won't update again 'till next week since I'm heading to Dallas. But maybe I can squeeze another chapter until then but I don't know yet. Anyway, I totally love the views this story has been getting and a total shout out to my viewers from the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada and etc! Love you guys! And if you want to help me out with the story, PM me and give me some pointers. Oh and anyway requests for some Johnlock? Yes, no, maybe so?

Remember to read and review 3


	7. Chapter 7

"Alexa..."

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"Alexa, wake up." Someone started to shake me by my shoulders.

"Oh my gees, stop it or I swear to freaking God I will Falcon punch you in the throat!" I shouted as I opened my eyes. "Oh, hi John." John sighed in relief and turned to Sherlock. He was standing by the window, muttering something incoherent. Wait, window? I quickly glanced around and saw that we were in a motel room. What the hell?

"What happened?" I asked, wincing as I scratched the back of my head. There was a bandage wrapped around my head. What did happened?

"Well, what do you remember?" John said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I placed a finger on my cheek as I started to regain my memories.

"I remember we were at the mall. You and I went to the food court and when we got back, Sherlock was surrounded by girls," I saw Sherlock bristled in the corner of my eyes. "And then I guess I picked a fight with them but there was an explosion. I guess I blacked out from there." John and Sherlock shared a glanced.

"After the bomb, you had hit your head. Nothing too serious but we had to find someplace to place you until you woke up. So we-"

"Who did you pickpocket, Sherlock?" I asked, rubbing my temples. He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I was broke and I highly doubt that you have some American money stored somewhere. And by the looks of it, Martinez hasn't come back yet. So the most logical thing was either someone magically gave you money or that you pickpocketed some poor soul. And knowing you Sherlock, you picked number two."

"Impressive."

"Thank you." I winked at him and looked back to John. "Do you have my stuff?" He nodded and tried to fish it out of his pocket. He placed my iPod (slightly scratched: victory), phone (still cracked but strong like a Nokia: slight win) and wallet (safe and sound but empty of cash: fail) on the bed I was sitting on. I grabbed my phone and looked through my missed calls. I cringed. 57 calls from my mom. I looked at the time and saw that it was 11:34 p.m. Fuck my life.

"I gotta make some calls, guys. I'll just be a minute." I got up from the bed and wobbled to the bathroom. I looked back to them and winked. "And no making out." John blushed and Sherlock stiffened a bit. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I could hear John stuttering in shock and I giggled. Anyway down to business. Time to talk to the scariest lady in the world. My mom.

* * *

"Yes, yes, bye mom. Love you too. Okay bye bye." I said, hanging up. I leaned on the door, and slid down to the floor. Geez, my mom was pissed. That was the scariest shit ever but I had successfully made her think I was sleeping over at a friend's house. I guess that's score 1 for me. I tapped my phone against my lip in a steady beat. Now what to do know? I stood up after a while, and walked out to Sherlock and John. John was still sitting on the bed, skimming through the channels. Sherlock, on the other hand, was typing away on a mysterious laptop. I frowned and placed a hand on my hip.

"Uh, where did you get that laptop?" Sherlock gave me a small gaze but went back to the laptop.

"Stole it, obviously," Then he tossed me something. I realized it was my backpack. "Stole that from you. You're welcome." I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"How did...you know what, I'm not going to even ask. I don't think even I'm clever enough to understand how you got it or how you even hid it." I sat next to John and began to rummage through my backpack. There were some supplies, food and clothes that clearly weren't mine. I sighed and looked at John.

"You guys are some real thieves l, aren't you?" John cracked a smile and laughed.

"Yeah but what could we do?"

"I don't know, NOT steal."

"Like you're so innocent yourself." John teased. I laughed and opened a bag of gummy worms. I offered some to him but he shook his head.

"I know I'm not but I'm still a teenager," I popped a gummy worm into my mouth. "There shouldn't be any excuses for adults. Well except Sherlock. He's a child himself." John and I cracked up, receiving glares from the detective. We settled down when a newscast came on. It was on the bombing. We all glanced at each other then to the Tv. A stuffy old man came on, announcing his name has Dave Trosh.

"Tonight, we bring you information from the Houston bombing. Not long after an earthquake shook the small town of Alvin, a bomb detonated in the Memorial City area. Three hours later, another bomb went off inside of the Memorial City Mall. There were 9 known casualties and over 200 people injured. We spoke to witnesses to the bombings who say that there were two suspicious looking men, carrying a teen girl." They continued on but I dramatically turned to Sherlock and smirked.

"I wonder who they're talking about?" I said teasingly. He scoffed as John cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should be careful from here on out." I stretched out my arms and sighed.

"Yep, especially in Texas. We are hard asses."

A/N: I am so sorry! I don't even have a good excuse for my tardiness except the common one ever: school. Bloody school has been controlling my free time and it's getting frustrating. But yes, I am sorry and I promise to update another chapter soon. I do not deserve you guys but if you're still with me on this, I totally love you. And if you have any suggestions, you can PM me or leave some reviews. Until next time my darlings! XXXX Alexa


End file.
